empire_roleplay_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
History
'History ' The HISTORY is not starting from the opening of the server...We have myths,facts and stories that they are on the culture of every empire. 'Ancient Times' World in ancient times was in nomads....Nomads like famillies that lived together and tried to survive.The Nomad Era/The nomad ages.'Just to know many places had no people life or people was very rare in some places...Many Nomads was in places close to the mountains.'From both sides down of this big mountains there was people and both believed that from the other side of the mountains was the place for the gods that humans was forbidden to go.But they was both wrong...'Meanwhile a another race was in the centre of the desert...They never met other people and they never saw a sea...'To find water people was collecting from the rare life of the desert and was dig holes in the ground to collect water from the earth...'''But a person came to life and unite some nomads and making a big united nomad called as "The Empire".In the other side of the mountain among the nomads there was some nomads that was stealing,killing and destroying other nomads.The Barbaric Nomads...A man unite all the Barbaric Nomads and made the empire of the Great Barbarians.In the barbarian empire Hunikos born...A man that discovered many places and discovered "The Empire" of the other side of the Mountains.When Hunikos Died his son Nikolsai kills the first Barbarian King and take the throne and conquers all the lands that his father discovered...From then the Ancient Times and the Nomad Era ends. '''The First Empires Ages The Nomad Empire comes with war with Great Barbarians...The Middle Wars.The war ends when Great Barbarians conquer fully the Nomad Empire and changing their name to "Barbarian Union".Meanwhile in the desert Wuko Alle had came to life a young wise boy...Wuko Alle lead the desert nomads to find the oceans and fresh waters...Then the desert Nomads unite and make the "Desert Kingdom" with Wuko Alle for King.The Barbarian Union keep exploring new places like the Desert Kingdom and meet each other...One of the most bloody wars build on hate until today happend between Desert Kingdom and the Barbarian Union.After many years Nikolsai leads himself a attack at Wuko Alle's village with killing his wife...Wuko Alle from his anger he unite all the desert spirits on himself and he become one Desert god,a desert Monster and with his powers he buried the full Barbarian army with Nikolsai.From then until today barbarians are avoid the desert people...With the death of Nikolsai,with the places that desert kingdom qonquered,with wild nomads fight the barbarians in their lands,with revolutions of barbarians and with the independence of the Jungle Barbarians the Barbarian Union destroyed and becomes "New Barbs" with less less less lands.New Barbs move their capital from Barbaropoli to Orajiecolne Town. The evolution era. All this you already read was stories and myths to make the culture of the game more interesting.The opening of the server officially opens there and the history of the players and everything that really happend starts here ' '''People of jungle barbarians wanted to have fully independence and to have no relations with Barbarians so they change their name to Great Jungle ...New Barbs change king and so the new king married the queen "Brizen of the Barbs " and the king change the capital name from Orajiecolne Town to Brizquin city that exist until today.'(Brizen+Queen=Briz+Quin=Brizquin city). In the Desert people Believed to Wuko Alle as god but some people not...The religion and the people believed to Wuko Alle unite with the religion and the people who believed to Wither and a new religion born named as witherism.(Witherism=Wuko Alle+Wither+Desert Spirits).So the people who didnt believed and hated Wuko Alle and witherism named Anti-Witherists and that people take the throne later and named the empire Anti-Witherist Empire.Later witherist started revolution to take their kingdom back.'''Then they splited to 3 empires.Wuko's Nation with all the people believed to wuko alle and they stopped believing to wither.The Witherist that they believed to both and they make their own nation and the anti-witherists.Witherism beat Wuko's Nation and they unite to one empire and religion....The empire called again Desert Kingdom .They unite with anti-witherist and they made in peace the empire "Desert United Kingdom".In the jungle again all this time cities was built...Great Jungle was the only empire that had states.Then the 2 "colorizo" states unite and became a independence nation...The other "Colorizo State" became independence nation too and change the name to Kingdom of Colorizo...(Colorizo vs Kingdom of Colorizo).After war Kingdom of Colorizo conquer everything on colorizo's land exept the capital...North Jungle.So this tiny land change the name from colorizo to north jungle and fight kingdom of colorizo.East Jungle state became independence nation too and fought Kingdom of Colorizo...North Jungle and East Jungle won Kingdom of colorizo and the treaty of Central jungle was sign...This treaty allowed to all the states to become independence...West Jungle conquered Komoziko,Pandoralm states,Acrojunio,Okzonika and Kohuzia.West and Central jungle conquer places of north jungle and so the north jungle is a tiny nation.Central conquered the Island of Jungle and the Gate State...East Junle Conquered Estosoutho and South Jungle Conquered Mikolo.West Jungle and South Jungle believed that to become fully independence nations that they had to conquer central Jungle...East and North Jungle helped Central Jungle and so the Jungle Civil War starts.After battles Central Jungle wins and conquers everything...Central Unite with North Jungle and East and they made the known Jungle Tribe.New Barbs change their name to Great Barbarians.And tribes unite and with King George Royal United World is born! 'Now Stories ' From (2014 real life) Royal United World conquers a huge amount of land of the Great Barbarians.'Their capital is their first city the Midian Village .After a long time a man known as Sanik he make a betrayal to King George and he got with Jungle Tribe...'Royal United World and Jungle Tribe was Allies but when Sanik betray Royal United World and get to Jungle, the jungle tribe people make Sanik king and get against Royal United World! '''For a long time Jungle cause Royal United World with many ways...A attack in Midian Village happend with order of sanik only to show their strength and that attack was the spark for the Jungle War.King George declare war and the same day King George lead a army and fought in the jungle...(For more informations press the link ).After the war R.U.W won and they conquered the Jungle.Then they built cities like Seajurs City and Micety.Micety City became the capital of R.U.W and there the Royal Palace was built.In (2016 in real life) a man Dark Dictator with facist ideology sit on the desert throne and made Desert United Kingdom a facist empire and declare war to all the empires with target to dominate the world...The Great War starts.(Now we still are on the war, the history will be updated soon.Dont forget,you can join and write the future history together!)'''